U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,595 describes a score marker of the type hereinabove which is adapted to be placed on the end of the handle of the tennis racket and which conforms to the octagonal form thereof. It is basically formed of a base pierced with two parallel slots and two cursors respectively engaged in the slots along which indexing means enable blocking them in four predetermined positions corresponding respectively to the points 0, 15, 30 and 40.
Such system however does not present the possibility of indicating once both players have arrived at a score of 40, whether there is equality or, if not, to which player the advantage belongs. This information also appears to be useful to the player.
This invention has its purpose to provide a score marker for tennis which provides such a possibility.